Olvidarte Siempre
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Sakura ya no recordaba nada feliz en su vida, ahora todo estaba lleno de sombras y promesas rotas. Menma no había sido más que una sombra y su promesa no había sido más que una ilusión rota. Y aun así tal vez nunca lo podría olvidar/ ROAD TO NINJA. Naruto/MenmaxSakura


**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

_**Olvidarte Siempre**_

* * *

_Tratar de olvidar a alguien es querer recordarlo para siempre. —Anónimo._

* * *

.

—_Está cerca_. — Eso había pronunciado Sasuke, deteniéndose en mitad de camino con los ojos abiertos de par en par, casi incrédulo, casi esperanzado.

Y eso había bastado para que en un parpadeo Sakura, que se había detenido a su lado con expresión devastada, desapareciera sin más, corriendo con rabia hacia la dirección señalada. No le importó los gritos de Sasuke y de Hinata, que apenas había llegado al lado de ellos, no le importó que la Hokage los hubiese enviado como refuerzos para combatir al frente en una de las divisiones. La guerra estaba en su apogeo, todos peleaban, muchos morían y pocos seguían, pero ella tenía su propia guerra, una mucho más dolorosa y cruel que la que se daba allá afuera mientras los muertos se levantaban de sus tumbas, mientras los sentimientos revolvían ideales y mientras más de un corazón se partía.

Y aun así para ella la guerra podía esperar, Menma no.

No después de todo lo ocurrido, ya no quería una explicación, solo quería su muerte y dejar atrás todo lo sentido.

_Quería olvidarle para siempre._

Quería olvidar que algún día lo amó como nadie nunca pudo hacerle amar. Pero ya no tenía caso cuando él ahora era su enemigo, no cuando quería destruir Konoha.

La ilusión le envolvió sin que se diera cuenta, y un campo de cerezos en flor le dio la bienvenida con Menma allí sonriendo sin más, en la tumba de sus padres.

_Haruno Kizashi._

_Haruno Mebuki._

_Levantarse siempre para defender con honor tu patria hasta que la debilidad se convierta en fortaleza, hasta que la tristeza se torne felicidad, y hasta que el honor prevalezca para luchar más._

Y Sakura lo odió por utilizar aquel lugar tan especial para ella, lo odió cuando él caminó hacia ella hablando sobre promesas de muerte y destrucción, cuando la sostuvo de la barbilla y la miró sin arrepentimiento, incluso cuando afirmó que aún no la mataría.

Lo odió aunque ella realmente no sabía nada del odio o del amor, lo odió por volver a romperle el corazón, porque solo unía los pedazos y luego los aplastaba sin compasión. Lo odió mientras sus labios se movieron sobre los suyos con ansias, con brusquedad, con desesperación y pasión, con un oscuro rencor que solo la lastimaba más y más, pero que le obligaba a responder. Lo odió por seguir teniendo tanto poder en su cuerpo y en su corazón, lo odió mientras sollozó débilmente y se aferró a sus hombros correspondiéndole el beso con la misma necesidad y dolor. Lo odió mientras la rabia impregnaba el beso hasta que la hirió, hasta que él magulló los labios que habían encendido su deseo, hasta desquitar en su boca su rabia y su resentimiento.

Lo odió también cuando al separarse él la miró con un matiz de desesperación y culpabilidad en sus ojos azules, lo odió mientras él volvió a unir sus labios una vez más.  
Y esa vez el beso no estuvo cargado de odio y rencor. Hubo tanto cariño, tanta devoción y adoración mientras él la sostenía con cuidado, mientras le besaba con suavidad y pasión, de verdad que Sakura lloró apenas. Lloró aun cuando era lo más detestaba hacer. Y se aferró con fuerza, besándole con arrepentimiento y desolación, siendo ambos conscientes de que aquella era una despedida.

Cuando se separaron Menma jadeó en sus labios y la besó una última vez mientras las lágrimas teñían el beso, mientras un alma negra seguía manchándose cada vez más.

—Siempre quise hacer esto. — Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente —. Es patético que lo haga cuando inicié una guerra para destruir todo lo que tú proteges. — Sonrió con ironía.

—Te voy a matar. — Susurró Sakura con la voz distorsionada por las lágrimas que odiaba —. Te voy a matar, Menma. Nada me lo impedirá, ni siquiera esto.

—Lo sé_._ — Respondió con desdén — Yo también te voy a matar, princesa. _Solo hay que ver quien es más rápido.._.—se agachó hasta susurrarle en el oído, mientras Sakura apretaba los puños y le odiaba un poco más _—...si el hijo del rayo amarillo..._ —La sonrisa cruel y retorcida apareció en su rostro, y Sakura dilató los ojos, apretó los dientes y juró en un grito, con todo el dolor y desolación sacado de su corazón roto, que lo mataría, costara lo que costara por el bien de la aldea y de las personas que amaba. Lo mataría para que no destruyera el sacrificio de sus padres, lo mataría sin importar nada porque después de todo desde que tenía cinco años ella ya estaba rota, romperse un poco más no la mataría. Por más que lo amara, por más que le partiera el alma en dos...aun cuando su cuerpo lo extrañara en cuanto su esencia se fue, y solo quedara su maldita voz retumbando en su cabeza con su maldita risa estruendosa y retorcida...

_...O la insensible hija del cuarto..."_

Cuando la ilusión se rompió ni una sola lágrima resbalaba por las mejillas de Sakura. Ella se levantó del suelo, guardó su kunai y volvió con Sasuke y Hinata para ir directo a donde los necesitaban. Sus ojos siguieron impasibles, fríos, opacos, casi desenfocados sin demostrar nada de lo sucedido porque eso no debía importar. Nada ya debía importar, su vida no era nada en comparación con Konoha y Konoha entera representaba lo último que ella tenía de sus padres. Había perdido la voluntad de vivir hace tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que deseó algo, no recordaba cual había sido realmente una sonrisa sincera y feliz cuando no era una muñeca rota.

Ya no recordaba nada feliz en su vida, ahora todo estaba lleno de sombras y promesas rotas.

Menma no había sido más que una sombra y su promesa no había sido más que una ilusión rota.

Pero sabía perfectamente que sin importar cuanto lo intentara olvidarlo no sería sencillo. No podría olvidar tan fácilmente sus sonrisas, su ayuda, sus palabras. No olvidaría lo fácilmente que él penetró su corazón y su coraza, cuando le mostró que había realmente razones que merecían la pena vivir con intensidad, olvidándose del dolor. No había merecido la pena dejar las sonrisas falsas por un tiempo, nunca mereció la pena intentar curar su corazón roto.

Y ahora lo único que merecía la pena era salvar Konoha.

Puede que todos pensaran (Menma incluido) que realmente nunca había sido capaz de amar a nadie porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía amar porque estaba rota, pero Menma había sido lo más cercano que ella como mujer había visto a un hombre a su lado, no solo un amigo, no solo un confidente…

También como un amante…

_Tú eres más que solo una kunoichi patética, tú eres la hija del cuarto y yo estaré a tu lado. Estaré allí para siempre._

…ahora solo era un enemigo que debía destruir y borrar.

Era su mayor pecado porque tal vez nunca lo podría olvidar.

.

* * *

…_creo que no me salió como esperaba e.e…pero espero que les guste ^-^_

_Gracias a Nico o Tsukimine12 mi adorada beta que me ayudó y corrigió el one-shot._

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos_

_Bella._

_PD: Yo me imagino a la SakuraAU completamente opuesta o sea no le gusta llorar, no tiene talento para el genjutsu, y ya que la Sakura real es demasiado emocional, a la SakuraAU me la imagino más como una muñeca rota, sin ser capaz de llenar el vacío que quedó tras la muerte de sus padres, o sea insensible a muchas cosas._


End file.
